vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Klaus
This is the relationship between Klaus and Stefan Salvatore. It started in the episode As I Lay Dying. They are known as "Klefan" by fans. Early History Klaus and Stefan first met in Chicago in 1920 when Stefan was a Ripper and dated Klaus' sister Rebekah. In the beginning Klaus did not like Stefan, but this changed when Klaus discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. When Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah were attacked at a bar by Mikael, with wooden bullets. Klaus knows that they were not safe any more so he compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah. Klaus thanked him for showing him what it was like to have a brother once again, leaving Stefan without any memory of him or his sister. Season Two Stefan and Klaus met again when he was in Alaric Saltzman's body at the Gilbert house. As Stefan stops him from killing Jenna, Klaus tells him that it would be easy for him to take his revenge if Elena tries to stop him from breaking the curse then Stefan screams at Jenna to leave and gets his vampire face on before he beat Klaus unconscious. In The Sun Also Rises, Stefan try to change place with Jenna who is a vampire now but Klaus kills her to break his curse and injure Stefan. Klaus tells Elena and Stefan that he doesn't want Stefan dead because he has other plans for him. In the episode As I Lay Dying, Stefan is looking for Klaus to heal Damon's werewolf bite. Klaus makes a deal with him, showing interest in Stefan. He says that he had heard of Stefan or at least the Stefan when he had been a ripper vampire whenever he lost control of his urges. Wanting the 'talent' that came with being a ripper that Stefan posed, Klaus promised to give him the cure for the werewolf bite; his blood, the blood of a hybrid; if Stefan did everything he asked. During the treatment, Klaus forces Stefan to drink human blood which caused him to lo se control. Satisfied with Stefan's cooperation, Klaus had the cure delivered to Damon and told Stefan that they would be leaving town. Before they left however, Klaus wanted to make sure that Stefan honored their deal and brought out a human girl whom he bite before letting her go. He also said that he hadn't compelled her to behave since a 'real ripper enjoys the hunt'. Stefan was unable to control himself and he killed the girl. A pleased Klaus then said that they could leave. Season Three Stefan and Klaus have tracked a werewolf named Ray Sutton for two months. When they found Ray, Klaus made Stefan torture him to tell them were his pack was. When they find out that Damon is on his way to find him, Stefan goes to stop him. Stefan came back and Klaus got the information they needed, giving Ray his blood and killing him so that he could become a hybrid. In the episode The End of The Affair, Klaus tells Stefan in the 1920s and he had a relationship with Rebekah, Klaus's sister. Stefan used to look up to Klaus as his brother and best friend. But when a police officer with wooden bullets came in the Speak Easy. Klaus and Rebekah had to leave because they knew who was coming after them so Klaus compelled Stefan so he would forget them until he wanted him to. In 2010, Stefan finds a picture of Klaus and him from the 1920s and didn't remember being there with him. He only remembers him being the 'hybrid dick' who killed his girlfriend Elena. At the end of the episode Klaus made Stefan remember him and Rebekah. In Disturbing Behavior, Klaus and Rebekah are trying to find where the necklace is. When Stefan talking to Rebekah about Mikael Klaus comes in to say that Gloria has moved on, but to Klaus's surprise Rebekah and Stefan were having a deep discussion. Rebekah tells Klaus that Stefan is not with us so Klaus sees what he is hiding. When Stefan wakes up Klaus knows everything and he has brought Stefan back to Mystic Falls to make sure that Elena dies this time. In The Reckoning, Klaus and Stefan are in Mystic Falls. Due to Stefan betraying Klaus, Klaus was breaking Stefan's neck all afternoon for his anger with him. When Klaus gets a hold of Elena, he tells Stefan to kill the other people in the room, but Stefan doesn't want to so Klaus compelled him to attack them and he does. After he drinks their blood, Klaus gives Stefan a timer; if they don't find a way for Klaus to make hybrids in twenty minutes, Stefan will have to feed on Elena. When the timer hits 0:00, Stefan tries not to attack Elena and tells her to run. When Klaus catches Stefan he tells him to forgot his humanity. Stefan responds with no, pushing Klaus away. Klaus then angrily pushes Stefan against the wall, screaming at him to shut it off. When that didn't work, he compelled him to forget his humanity. Elena asked what Klaus had done, with him responding that Stefan is "fixed." Stefan attacks Elena, but Klaus stops him, realizing that the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger is the only way to make his hybrids. At the end of the episode, Stefan is still in Mystic Falls because Klaus gave him a mission to protect Elena. Stefan continues to protect Elena as he was told to do by Klaus. In''Homecoming, after Klaus kills Mikael, he gives Stefan back his freewill by removing the compulsion placed on him and Stefan responds by betraying Klaus and stealing the coffins containing the bodies of Klaus' family. Season 4 By Season 4, their friendship is still strained, but appears to be repairing as they decide to team up together during the episode The Five due to their mutual interest to finding the cure. They manage to find out where the sword is which would help them and then Klaus swears Stefan to secrecy as he got the sword they needed to unlock the cure. But this secret mission does not go well, when Stefan tells Damon about the cure, and by extension, many others also find out, to Klaus' dismay, meaning once again their friendship was tested and did not end at a good place. It seemed they still did not trust each other enough to be a team, mostly on Stefan's part. Stefan did not share Klaus' optimisim for a good friendship between them. Klaus went some time believing Stefan was happy to work with him and there was no longer any animosty between them. But Stefan did not trust Klaus with the sword and found that he broke to his house to get the sword which he did not find. When he questioned Klaus, who had assumed to that point he had the complete trust of Stefan and their old friendship back, he found Klaus to be angry with what he did when he confessed nd so he declined to tell Klaus that his hybrids had turned against him as they were not sired anymore and had planned against him to ensure he is dead and buried. Stefan walked away from Klaus who had given Stefan the oppurtunity to tell him the truth about the hybrids betrayal, which Stefan did not, and Klaus knew Stefan had walked away from him expecting Klaus to be dead by the end of the night. As Klaus dealt with these betrayals, Stefan spoke with Caroline that night about how gulity he felt for turning away from Klaus and not even attempting to save his life, questioning why he thought he and everyone else was better than him when they were not. He finally acknowledged that this was because Klaus was alone, as Klaus had confessed to him that day, showing that Stefan did completely hate Klaus anymore, although it took Klaus some time to accept that he had betrayed him. As time passes, although they still had not spoken the next episode, it is still not known whether or not Stefan still agrees with his conclusion, but he teams up with one of Klaus' siblings to find the cure instead, who he knows wants to use the cure to upset Klaus, meaning that perhaps he does not completely care for his former friend, an assumption until they speak again. Quotes Season Three :'Klaus: The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people it’s literally a breeding ground for werewolves. :-- Homecoming. ---- :Klaus: Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old. :Stefan: You know what never get's old? Revenge. :-- Homecoming. ---- Season Four : '''Stefan: You came. : Klaus: I did. And for future reference one voicemail is just affective as nine. : Klaus: (To Elena) What's wrong, love? : Stefan: She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her. Klaus, please. : Klaus: (smiles) What would you have done if I were no longer here? Hm.. If you and your friends succeeded in ridding the world of me? Let's play that game for a moment... : Stefan: What the hell do you want from me? : Klaus: I don't want anything from you. (Walks To Elena's Bed) Oh! On the other hand, if you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But as it turns out, (Bites His Wrist) you may be of use to me after all.(Feeds Elena His Blood) Here we go. : ''-- The Rager '' ---- : Klaus: Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail. : Stefan: (To Klaus and Connor) I was gonna take him but I figured you went through such trouble to trust him up to your red room of pain. : Klaus: It's from the incresition. I thought it was a nice touch. : Stefan: What did you get out fo him? : Klaus: Not enough. He's mumbled about the council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all aupposed to be shivering over. What brings you snooping? : Stefan: Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled. : Klaus: (To Connor) You're full of mysteries, aren't you? : Connor: I told you I don't know anything. : Klaus: Thankfully, I know plenty. (To Stefan) Shall we?... So, what's with the home invasion? : Stefan: Damon said you knew something about this guy, I should've figured you're up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison, without asking for anything in return. : Klaus: I was feeling benevolent. : Stefan: You're never benevolent. Who is this guy? What's the five? : Klaus: So many questions.... : Stefan: It's a good thing. I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you. : Klaus: Fine, you might be actually useful in persuading my sister to cooperate. The brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century,Italy. My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the south. Eating, turning people as we went. But with the blood shed came exposure. : Stefan: So, these hunters have been around for nine hundred years? : Klaus: Apparently, though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kinda makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years. : Stefan: And Rebekah had a thing with one of them? : Klaus: Oh! She didn't just have a thing, she fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets which I will gladly share with you if you do one thing for me. : Stefan: And what's that? : Klaus: Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful, I..I need to make peace with her. I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do unless she believes she's made up. : Stefan: And, what's in it for me? : Klaus: Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh! And Stefan, trust me when I say this. That hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers. : ''-- The Five'' ---- : Stefan: I hope you got what you wanted before you chased her off. : Klaus: She never would've told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you. : Stefan: What do you need me to find out? : Klaus: The map is useless without the tool to decide for it. : Stefan: The sword. : Klaus: She knows where it is. And you're going to get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that's going to destory her. You can call it a deal with the devil if you like, but you know you won't walk away from it. : Klaus: I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. Mu hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today. : Stefan: I'll take care of it. : Klaus: No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon, not Elena, nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from all of.... : Stefan: I won't say anything : Klaus: It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family. : ''-- The Five '' ---- : Stefan: I don't wanna talk about it. : Klaus: I can't imagine why what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future. : Stefan: Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy. : Klaus: Well, life's full of 'ifs', Stefan. Let's exenterate the puzzle tape, shall we? The hunter was one of five. We'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time right? : Stefan: You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed? : Klaus: Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved, have the hallucinations started yet? : Stefan: What do you know about that? : Klaus: I'll tell you. Where are you? : Stefan: I'm at her house. : Klaus: How convenient. So am I. (Knocks On The Door) : Stefan: (Opens the door and goes outside) : Klaus: You know this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside. : Stefan: Then, I'm not outta here talking to you. What do you know? : Klaus: I killed the original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence. : Stefan: What kind of consequence? : Klaus: The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires if you prevent one from fufilling his destiny then they'll take you down with them. : Stefan: What do you mean? Connor's dead. : Klaus: I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire killed. She'll need to come with me, now. I'll lock her up. Keep her away from any sharp, wooden object. : Stefan: She's not going anywhere with you. : Klaus: If we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the days are out. : Stefan: She's stronger than that. : Klaus: Is she? Believe me, it's for her own good. : ''-- We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' Gallery 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-07.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (30).jpg 3x09-09.jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg NKOH (49).jpg Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-34.png|Stefan and Klaus in the 1920's eota2.jpg tumblr_ll71ozxYWE1qe7u6go1_500.gif stefanklaus_digitalspy.ca_.jpg 3x11 06.jpg 3x11 08.jpg Tumblr lxeztffLpB1qjwfzio1 500.jpg tumblr_m24ckb4mnC1qj13ofo1_500.gif tumblr_m41fkuNHiV1qzq61co1_500.png tumblr_m41fqyMB1r1qzq61co1_500.png Awwklefan.gif tumblr_lrkpc7k6601qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lryoe9WhgV1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo1_250.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo2_250.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo4_250.gif tumblr_lsezhmRnB31qig7wyo5_250.gif tumblr_lsocm8buSN1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lsrfaegMVa1r3y8npo1_500.gif tumblr_lt7yhs7RPa1qaxfrto1_500.gif tumblr_lu27hgwc0K1qj296fo1_250.jpg tumblr_lu36vnv6Mp1qcai07o1_500.png tumblr_lxez7f83pD1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lxmevpONN61r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ly0ef4vCSD1qgsd2co1_500.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo5_250.jpg tumblr_lyb8qo9Kt91qgsd2co1_400.jpg tumblr_lyfm77tkr21r7x7hlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0y5qujsBo1r6ky0uo1_500.gif tumblr_m3czsiblyw1ro46xko1_500.jpg tumblr_m4a647xlft1r2k0lao1_500.gif tumblr_m491mw706e1r08mc0o1_500.gif tumblr_m54jgvjUOL1rngriho1_500.jpg 00644110b27.jpg|Stefan and Klaus in The Ties That Bind 00644180ecd.jpg|Klaus and Stefan in Bringing Out The Dead 404 - 24.jpg|Stefan pays a visit while Klaus tortures Connor 404 - 28.jpg|Stefan has nothing more to do but get answers from Klaus 404 - 38.jpg|Stefan talks Rebekah into dining with Klaus 404 - 42.jpg|Dinner for three: Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus discuss The Five Stefan-and-Klaus-in-TVD-4x07-My-Brothers-Keeper.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship